Cold, Flu, or Just Lovesick
by Silvarius
Summary: A piece I wrote a long time ago about what happens when Bobby gets sick and Alex takes care of him.


Alex Eames arrived to work a bit later than usual because she forgot to set her alarm clock. Luckily, getting up at the same time becomes almost a routine with or without an alarm clock. Setting her coffee down on her desk, she noticed her partner, Bobby Goren, was missing.

_Probably having a meeting with Deakins._ She thought.

Sitting down at her desk, she began to look over some files that had been sitting there, completely forgetting about her partner's absence.

So absorbed in her work, Alex didn't notice Deakins come out of his office until he appeared next to her.

"Oh, good morning Captain." She said, looking up from the file.

"Morning Eames."

Alex glanced around the room. "Where's Bobby?"

"That's what I've come to tell you—" Her insides went cold. Was Bobby hurt or in trouble?

"He just called in sick." Deakins finished.

Alex let out a small sigh of relief. "Bobby? Sick?" Grabbing her coat and her purse, she said, "I'm gonna go see if he really is sick or if he's just faking it. I've never known him to take a day off work ever."

Deakins smiled. "I was just about to suggest you do that. Report any news to me."

"Will do."

* * *

Standing in front of Bobby's apartment door, Alex knocked gently. If he was sleeping she didn't want to wake him up. Groggy Bobby was not a happy Bobby.

"Bobby, it's me. Open up."

A shuffling noise came from inside followed by a click. The door opened up a crack to reveal a very sick looking Bobby Goren dressed in a wife beater and shorts.

"Eames?" It wasn't really a question, more like he was reassuring himself he wasn't seeing things. She noticed his voice was a bit hoarse. "Come on in."

He stepped back and opened the door wider so she could enter his apartment. "Have a seat and don't mind my appearance."

Alex didn't mind his appearance at all. Even sick, he still looked good, even with his usual stubble and everything.

"Deakins was right. You really are sick." She sat on the couch while Bobby took one of the chairs.

"He sent you over to – check on me. You're supposed to call him and let him know how I'm doing."

Alex sighed, "Should have known you would have figured it out."

"Why else would you show up at my door this early in the morning?" Sarcasm showed on his voice.

"Maybe cause I actually care?"

Bobby went to reply but launched into a coughing attack instead. Each hack sounded like it was doing damage to his throat. Alex went over and rubbed his back, helping to clear the congestion. Finally, he stopped. Leaning back into the chair, he shakily inhaled and closed his eyes.

"You should be in bed resting." Alex said, sounding like a over-protective mother hen.

She moved her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Holy shit, Bobby, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. It's just a cold. It'll go away sooner or later."

"No, I think you have the flu or that stupid virus that's been going around."

"Then you should go. I – I don't want you getting sick too."

Alex had to resist the urge to hit him. Here he was, sick as a dog, and all he cared about was her health. It was touching in a way.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You're really sick, Bobby, you need someone to take care of you. Besides, who knows what trouble you'll get yourself into if I'm not here to watch you."

"But –"

"No buts about it. I'm staying."

Bobby was too tired to protest. In the back of his mind, he realized that having her around wasn't such a bad thing. But she was always looking out for him – it just wasn't fair that she had to look out for him when he was sick too.

"Now, you should really be in bed." She tugged on his arm. "Come on."

Groaning the whole time, he let her drag him to his bedroom, not saying anything when she pointed to his messy bed. As he got comfy, Alex disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing two minutes later with some Tylenol, a glass of water, and a cold washcloth.

"Here." Handing him the Tylenol and the water, she made sure he took them. "Now lie down and go to sleep. You need your rest."

She was really starting to sound like her mother.

Alex put the washcloth across Bobby's burning forehead.

"Eam—Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A smile danced across her face. "It's nothing." She bent down and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Bobby opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the amount of light in the room. Even in his sleep induced mind, something didn't seem right . . . there wasn't this much light in the room before. Just how long _did_ Alex let him sleep?

When his sight became clearer, he noticed that he wasn't in his room at all. The walls were a sickly mint green color and bright fluorescent lights hung down from the ceiling. Bobby went to sit up, but found that his arms and legs were in restraints. Instantly, he became worried.

Lifting his head as high as it could go so he could see over his own body, he saw the door, which had a small window in it. Alex was looking through the window at him, tear streaming down her face.

Piecing together all the information he could gather, he decided it was either one of two things. One, he was dreaming and this would all go away once he woke up. Or two, it must have finally happened. Big, tough, Bobby Goren had cracked. How else could you describe being strapped down to a bed?

The door opened and in stepped a young doctor holding a syringe.

"It's a shame we have to kill him. According to his partner out there, he was very intelligent. But I guess it all became too much for him." The doctor said to a nurse, flicking the syringe to get any air out that might be inside.

Outside, he could see Alex still crying. He was going to be killed and all she could do was watch.

_No, she shouldn't be forced to see this!_ His mind cried out.

"Eames! Alex!"

"Now stay still Mr. Goren. It'll be over before you know it."

Bobby began thrashing around on the bed. "No – Alex!"

Two large male nurses came bursting into the room. One on each side, they held him down so the killer shot could be administered.

"Nighty night, Mr. Goren." The doctor punctured the skin on Bobby's upper arm and pressed down on the tube. His figure blocking his view of . . .

"ALEX!"

* * *

Bobby sat straight up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. The washcloth that was on his forehead fell to his lap.

"Bobby, it's alright." Said a soothing voice.

He turned his head to see Alex sitting next to him in bed. He wanted to say something, but started coughing. She just patted him on the back and patiently waited for him to stop.

"I—I must have – must have had a – bad dream." He managed to choke out. "I'm fine."

"You scared me half to death, you know?"

"I did?"

Alex tried not to let the worry show on her face. Knowing Bobby though, he probably could see it in her eyes. It's like he always says, eyes are a window into the soul. He could probably tell everything she was thinking right now, even now when his mind was not up to par. Afraid to open her mouth for fear that she might say something wrong, she just nodded.

Looking straight into her eyes, Bobby apologized. "I'm . . . sorry."

"It's alright. Listen, you should go back to sleep."

Right now, sleep was not what he wanted to do. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, I'm wide awake now."

"You're actually starting to look a bit better." She reached over and felt his forehead. "Your fever's broken."

He didn't hear her though, he was too caught up in her touch. It had been so long since a woman touched him – it felt so nice. How he missed being in a relationship. But this was Eames – his partner . . . his friend. Why was he having these thoughts about her? Was he in love with her? Was he in love with Alex Eames?

Bobby's stomach growled. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"You're in luck. While you were asleep, I ran out and bought you some chicken noodle soup." Alex grinned at the look of amazement she was getting from Bobby.

"Wow, Alex, you – you truly are . . . amazing."

She blushed. "Yeah well, you wait right here and I'll go heat up some for you."

"Thanks."

Bobby was left alone to his thoughts while Alex went to make him some soup.

Alex . . . somehow, no matter what he was thinking, his thoughts would always come back to her. Her small frame, her short blond hair, her personality, her sarcastic attitude. Everything about her Bobby loved. He trusted her, cared about her, and would gladly give his life for her. Yeah, the man was definitely in love. What broke his heart was the fact that it could never be. They have worked together for so long, that an intimate relationship gone wrong could destroy their bond. How he longed to hold her in his arms . . . to feel her warmth.

_Wow, where did that image come from?_ He shook his head to clear it.

Luckily, Alex brought in a tray of hot, steamy soup at that moment, preventing him from delving deeper into his thoughts.

"Here you go, one bowl of freshly microwaved chicken noodle soup." Gently, she set the tray on his lap and sat down next to him.

"You didn't really . . . have to do this for me." Bobby's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

"What are partners for? Besides, you would have done the same for me." Alex didn't want to admit the real reason she was taking care of him.

"Of course I would." Bobby smiled.

He cautiously took a sip of soup, not wanting to burn his tongue. She just sat there and watched him, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. He stared intently at his soup while trying to think of something – anything – to say, but the words just wouldn't come. Why now did he end up speechless?

Alex could feel her eyelids drooping. She was tired. And she still never reported anything to Deakins. And she knew that when she went back to work there would be a pile of unfinished work waiting for her on her desk. And she wanted to get some sleep. There was a long list of ands.

Laying her head down on a pillow in Bobby's bed, she decided to take a short power nap. Only a short one. That way she would take care of one of the ands.

Once Bobby finished his soup, he took the tray back into his kitchen. He noticed Alex was asleep and didn't want to wake her. Carefully, he got back into his side of the bed, turning to face her sleeping form. She was out like a light; she must have _really_ been tired.

_She looks so peaceful,_ He noticed.

Since she was lying flat on her back, a lock of hair was covering her face. Bobby gently pushed it back behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process. Her skin was so soft under his touch. He draped an arm over her stomach and pulled her close so that her head was pressed against his chest. Alex stirred, but didn't wake up. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he joined his partner in dreamland.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes slowly. It took her a minute to remember where she was – in Bobby's bedroom. She lifted her head only to find his head right above her. Realizing then what must have happened, she began to panic a little. Her head somehow got next to his chest and his arm somehow got draped over her midriff. What had she gotten herself into?

Tediously, Alex extracted herself from Bobby, managing to do so without waking him. Looking down at his sleeping form, she noticed how calm he looked compared to before. Maybe he was using her as a security blanket? After all, he did seem scared. He scared her, too, yelling her name in fear of something. She wished he would confide in her about it, but in the meantime she would wait and just be there for him.

Alex walked into the kitchen to wash out Bobby's soup dish, only to find it already clean and drying on the rack. She glanced at the wall clock. It was getting late. She should be heading home to her own apartment.

"Leaving already?" Came a voice from behind her. Alex spun around to see Bobby standing right in front of her. How he had managed to do that without her hearing was one of his quirks. But how did he know she was going to leave?

"Uh, yeah. It's getting late."

"I want to – to thank you for all – all you've done for me." He sounded shy, timid. Maybe he was embarrassed by what had happened.

Alex gave him a small smile. "It's like I said, what are partner's for?"

Bobby couldn't find the right words to say. Instead he embraced her in a hug.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow."

From what he just said, it meant he was feeling a lot better and wanted to get back to work. He walked her to the door.

"Don't you get sick now." He called after her as she left.

"I won't," she called back.

* * *

The next day, Bobby Goren showed up to work at his usual time. He still wasn't feeling up to par, but felt a whole lot better than he did yesterday. It was early, Alex wouldn't show up for a while yet. There was a stack of paperwork on her desk, so, as a thank you gesture, he set to work on it. He was only half way through when Deakins came up to him.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but now Eames called in sick."

Nodding to Deakins, Bobby grabbed his jacket and left the building without a word, leaving him bewildered.

"Those two . . . " Deakins sighed and walked back into his office, knowing that tomorrow both of his detectives would be healthy and back to work.

* * *

So . . . what do you think? Comments and advice are always welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Law & Order: CI.

Silvarius Meleisah


End file.
